camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Character Page Coding Signup
Character Page HTML Coding Signup Welcome to the Character Page HTML Coding Signup forum! Around the wiki, you may have noticed that some character pages are "coded". HTML coding is hard to learn, but once you do learn, you never forget. Some of our users here can HTML code, and are willing to code some pages for you! If you haven't seen a HTML coded page, here is a few examples. Example One, Example Two, and Example Three! All you have to do is follow the instructions to sign up! Instructions Instructions 1. Pick which character pages you want coded. 2. Figure out what colours you want for the text, the header, and the outline. The text is the colour of the words, the header is the colour of the big coded headings and the outline is well its the outline! Also pick which font you wish to use. (You can find available colours and fonts listed below!) 3. Comment in the comments with something like this: I wish to code the character page:John Smith. (text color = colour is "put colour here", header colour = "put colour here", outline colour is "put colour here" , background color = *put color here* and I wish the font type to be "put colour here". You are allowed to ask for more than one character pages to be coded. 4. Next, just wait. If there are people before you, theirs will be done first. Just wait patiently and it will get done as soon as we can. Pages to be Done Pages Needed To Be Done * Done Pages Finished Pages # Mary-Joe-Liza 'Joey' Smith # El-Luise # Mortimer Fray # Homer Megalos # Lyana Grace # Fylan Pennington # Ester Meier # Raca Knight # Don Mass # Camron Van Roamey # Dragona DeOro # Ross # Serenity Smith # Mia Chance # Clover Luckwood # Liliac Johnson # Myles Katcher # Dustin Smith # PJ Rune # Carlyn Whelan # Calyssa Ricci # Paige Evans # Leo Rain # Diara Winters # Cori Phoenix # Courtney Phoenix # Alexandria McCove # Michael Kraven # Miguel Fuentes # Trent Blackwood # Alicia Vale # Lilly Collins # Soleil Martin # Taylor Lucas # Chloe Matthews # Asia Flare # Fiona Ash # Maya Jenson # Bjorn Whitman # Nick Cooper # Jessica Mossillia # Kai Genova # Alanna Clark # Terrence Rutter # Airlia Jasper # Pippa James # Leif Vulcan # Ben Gemini # Krystophe Themescrius Coding Users Coder Users This is a list of users which will be coding the pages. If you wish to learn how to code, ask them sometime, they may be busy though. Please say thanks to them if they code one of your pages! # KittyInASheepsClothes (Kitty) # Poseidon Child (Posey) # Ruby # Lele Mj (Lele) # Comiclove (Comic) # WonderfulTwilight (Wonder) # LoveCatsOwls (Cats) # Black Wolf of blood (Wolf) # Lowdy345 (Lowd) # Orbstar (Orb) # Agnitowreck14 (Ag) # Zakzedd (Yak) (an apprentice) # Petite'likkle'elf (Elf) # User:Broken_fire(Fire/Broken) # Mika # User:Cosmiggy (Miggy) Colors & Fonts Colors & Fonts Colour-Picker Amazone BT Arial Unicode MS Agency FB Aharoni Algerian Amperzand Arial Arial Black Arial Narrow Broadway Bridgnorth Bridgnorth_Blocked Book Antiqua Bookman Old Style Consolas Century Schoolbook Corbel Century Gothic Chiller Constantia Cooper Black Century Schoolbook Centaur Courier Californian FB Cambria Calisto MT Comic Sans MS Copperplate Gothic Bold Copperplate Gothic Light Courier Dotum Elephant Forte Gigi Goudy Old Style Georgia Garamond Haettenschweiler Helvetica High Tower Text Harrington Impact Jokerman Lucida Handwriting Lucida Console Lucida Sans Typewriter Lucida Sans Lucida Bright MS Gothic Meiryo Monotype Corsiva Mistral MS Gothic MS Sans Serif Magneto Nyala Old English Text MT OCR A Extended Papyrus Playbill Perpetua Pristina Rage Italic Rockwell Ravie SimSun Segoe Script Segoe UI Sylfaen Showcard Gothic Stencil Tahoma Times New Roman Tempus Sans ITC Trebuchet MS Unicorn Vladimir Script Vivaldi Verdana Wide Latin Category:Characters Category:Help